


龙与探险家

by uglykirikuu



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dragon!Luke, I write what I want to write, M/M, i'm going down with this ship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>然后他听见响彻天地的龙鸣，还有翅膀鼓动的风声掠过他的上方。那是龙，他不相信，塔图因的沙漠里真的居住着龙？他的心脏突然之间跳动起来，浑身的血液重新沸腾起来，他终于可以抵御这孤独而寒冷的夜晚。他在沙漠的中心，在沙漠的心脏里。</p>
<p>    那龙慢慢近了，越来越近。然后，有什么东西把沙都拍上半空，细碎的沙溜进他的眼里，刺痛得让他再次失去那微弱的光明。他捂着眼睛，沙哑粗糙的声音从他的喉咙里挣扎着爬出来，掉落在地上化成无助的喘息。他再次睁开眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2016/02/18停止更新。完结后一次性更新发布。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    黑夜快到了。很远很远的地方传来七点的敲钟声。上弦的新月与逐渐显出相貌的满天繁星相互映照着。沙海波澜不惊，平静地舒展向天际。  
  
    这时候，印第安纳·琼斯步伐不稳地向前行走。金黄色的沙溜进他头发里、他衣服里、他鞋子里，充斥着他视野的每一处。再没有什么能比现在这一切更糟糕的了。  
  
    “如果不是为了什么狗屁龙骨箱，我怎么可能沦落到这个地步……”琼斯咒骂着那弃他而去还卷走他所有行李的当地向导，咒骂着给他推荐不靠谱向导的奥加纳女士，从腰间取出水壶往嘴里倒。  
  
    一滴、两滴。之后就再也没有了。  
  
    琼斯不再出声。他把水壶收好，又继续向遥不可及的天际走去。他已经分不清方向了。  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
     他坐在杰娜·奥加纳的花园里，静静听着这位女主人轻声阅读她手中的古籍。  
  
    “塔图因的沙海中居住着龙族……它们世代承袭着守护龙族至宝的责任。”杰娜像是抚摸她至爱的孩子般轻声念着，她的声音干净又温柔，让他仿佛感受到沙漠绿洲之中和暖的风，“传说龙在午夜会在至宝周围盘旋低飞，发出最令人惧怕的可怖龙鸣，以此将任何胆敢前去夺走至宝的人赶走。龙会守护在宝藏周围，直到它融化消失在崭新的晨光中。”  
  
    “……沙漠中的龙会与宝藏共存亡。”杰娜读完以后抬起头来，看到是低着头的男人踩在睡眠的边缘，摇摇欲坠。这个从不知好歹的男人。她大喊出他的名字：  
  
    “印第安纳·琼斯！”  
  
   “哦我的天啊！出什么事了？杰娜？”琼斯从椅子里跳起来，扶着帽子四下望，最后只对上杰娜·奥加纳调皮又戏谑的笑容。他用危险的语气道：“杰娜——”  
  
    但杰娜满不在乎。她是纳布女王的家族成员，她会害怕些什么呢？“琼斯博士，你对于古老传说迷恋到人尽皆知，这果然并非空穴来风。”她笑起来，“关于龙、关于宝藏……你想要从我这里得到什么帮助，你尽可以说明，只要做得到的我都会帮。”  
  
    琼斯皱着眉头，杰娜的笑让他不舒服：“我很感谢纳布女王对我的秘密帮助，我没有什么可以为你们贡献的，等我拿到了宝藏我必须把它交到博物馆去。我需要的不多，熟知当地情况的向导，还有能帮我带着行李的坐骑就可以了。他们不需要陪我走到终点，但路上我还是需要人带路。”  
  
    “可以。”杰娜站起身，走到他身后才把古籍重新交到他手上，“我的仆人会为你做好这些。你今晚可以先在我这里休息，当塔图因的明日来到的时候，他会带你踏上征途。”当她说完，一个脸皱巴巴、黑黝黝，像戴着黑曜石面具的佝偻老人从一道门后走出，为他引导房间的位置。  
  
    “杰娜！别走这么快，我有事想问你。”  
  
    杰娜转过身，老人也正好走到了琼斯的旁边。“什么？”  
  
    “纳布的皇室家族传说与塔图因的龙有关，人们说你们是龙的后裔……”琼斯的话被打断。  
  
    那个刚才还优雅完美的贵族女士突然之间，流露出莫大的悲伤。“是的，人们都这么说……”她是否只有在谈到龙的时候才会显得如此柔软？琼斯猜想。“祖母也曾经给我讲过一个睡前故事，说曾经有一条龙如何为纳布的女王牺牲了一切，它就来自塔图因的沙漠。龙与我们家族有很深的联系，所以我的姐妹也才会把你送来这。但一切都是秘密进行的，我们不能传出任何风声。”  
  
    杰娜说完后又转过身去，她最后的眼神锋利如刀。琼斯站在原地，试图理出个头绪，这时那位老人拉住了他的袖子。  
  
    “先生，房间走这边。”  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
    夜晚的冷已经悄悄爬上了他的腿脚。琼斯深浅不一地前行、前行，仿佛除此之外他的生命别无其他意义。孤独、寒冷、意识模糊。孤独。  
  
    钟声或许还在远方继续敲响，但是琼斯已经听不到了。他不知道这是什么时候，这是哪。他走得太远，毫无意识，僵硬如行尸，只顾前行、前行，向天边、向远方，向着沙漠的中心走去。他的头顶是粒粒繁星，好像奥加纳女士说到龙时眼中的柔光。  
  
    这一片了无边际的沙的海洋夺走了他的一切。  
  
    金黄色、藏蓝色，还有轻柔的光，交织混杂起来，模糊掉他过于疲累的想法和眼睛。这里只有他一个人孤独地向前行走，背着银河，背着黑沉沉的夜晚。  
  
    然后他听见响彻天地的龙鸣，还有翅膀鼓动的风声掠过他的上方。那是龙，他不相信，塔图因的沙漠里真的居住着龙？他的心脏突然之间跳动起来，浑身的血液重新沸腾起来，他终于可以抵御这孤独而寒冷的夜晚。他在沙漠的中心，在沙漠的心脏里。  
  
    那龙慢慢近了，越来越近。然后，有什么东西把沙都拍上半空，细碎的沙溜进他的眼里，刺痛得让他再次失去那微弱的光明。他捂着眼睛，沙哑粗糙的声音从他的喉咙里挣扎着爬出来，掉落在地上化成无助的喘息。他再次睁开眼睛。  
  
    印第安纳·琼斯看见了时间、死亡与上帝。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    “先生？先生，您还活着吗？这位先生？”


	2. Chapter 2

    “先生？先生，您还活着吗？这位先生？”  
  
    一个男孩带着焦急和关切的呼唤合着在他脸上一下又一下的拍打，把琼斯从黑暗之中拉回来。刚醒来时他的视野还不清楚，只有沙金色和黑灰色的色块糊在一起。  
  
    “你醒了！我以为你死了，天啊，先生你在这做什么？”当他的大脑也恢复清明时，他终于能看见了——一个留着过耳长发的男孩，似乎才刚成年的样子，跪坐在他的身边。男孩的头发是如沙的灿金色。  
  
    琼斯想要反问他的身份，却因喉咙干燥难以发声而连咳了好几下。沙子兴许是顺着嘴跑进来了，他想，他咳起来喉咙纠成一团似的疼。  
  
    那男孩赶忙把自己的水壶塞进他手里。  
  
    琼斯二话不说狠灌了几口，感到声音回到了他身边……“谢谢。”他抬起头，男孩好奇的眼光撞上他的，“印第……咳，印第安纳·琼斯。你呢？”于是他说。  
  
    “哦，我，我是卢克，你好琼斯先生。”自称卢克的男孩忽然变得手足无措、尴尬万分。  
  
    琼斯没有答话。两人安静了会儿，卢克在尴尬之下只得追着靠在他腿上的琼斯的视线方向看过去。  
  
    那是昨晚琼斯无论如何也想要追逐到达的天际，龙诞生和消失的地方。此时此刻，地平线上泛出的鱼肚白烂熟，直滚白了半边天。  
  
    “天亮了。”琼斯说。  
  
    “……是啊，天亮了。”卢克从琼斯手里抢回他的水壶，拍拍身上的沙。他拉着琼斯站起身来，发问道：“琼斯先生，你怎么会在这昏迷不醒？”  
  
    “印第安纳就可以了，卢克，”琼斯回过头，他看起来还是有些恍惚的，“卢克，我……我昨晚撞上了龙。”  
  
    “龙！”卢克尖叫了一声，表情古怪，“你也是来这寻找龙族的宝藏的吗？但你看上去不像……”  
  
    琼斯无辜地摇摇头：“为什么不像？”  
  
   “别的人都准备充足，坐骑、干粮、水一应俱全，而且他们往往早上被人发现时都是个死无全尸的，可你不是。”卢克停顿了一下，他抬头看看已经大白的天，又把目光放回琼斯身上，“你还活着，而且你孤独一人。”卢克说，“你孤独一人，你什么也没有带在身上，你就像是迷失道路才走到这来的。”  
  
    “卢克，如果我说我的确只是因为迷路才到这来的呢？”  
  
    卢克耸肩，他笑着评价道：“真是那样你可算是不走运，这里离沙漠中心太近了，晚上有龙出没。倒是挺厉害的，迷路能走这么远。”他有些将信将疑，但看琼斯没有答话，就又继续说下去，“或许昨晚龙心情不错，或许龙挺喜欢你的。很少人能活下来。”  
  
    “或许我就是比较幸运。”琼斯向卢克展示了他自认最有魅力的笑容，以期男孩的信任，给他提供帮助，“我是一个探险家，喜欢去危险的地方罢了。这次我想走过这个大沙漠。本来是有个向导和我一起的，但他太不靠谱，抛弃了我还把我的东西都带走了，才让我流落到这个地步。”他没有说半句假话。  
  
    “嗯哼……你果真不走运。”卢克说，“要么这样吧，印第安纳，我要去那边的村子，我在那打工。你可以和我一起去，看看能不能给你找到谁帮个忙。嗯，你需要我扶着你走吗？你看起来还很虚弱。”卢克贴近他，横出一只手想要抱住他的腰。  
  
    琼斯脱开了：“不、不用了，你给我带路就好。”  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
    琼斯和卢克一路无话，直到远远地看见房屋模糊的影子的时候，卢克才稍加快了步伐而已。琼斯，相比于卢克而言，显得更为疲累。他有两天没有任何进食，一直在炙热的沙海里漫行，体力消耗太多。  
  
    卢克在酒吧打工。这倒是合了琼斯的心意，卢克也很照顾他地为他点了些酒水和食物。“这些还不够，我去欧文叔叔那里给你拿点东西来。”卢克这么说了之后就把他落在人声嘈杂的酒吧的角落里，享受着沙漠的特色风味，期望着没有什么人注意到他这个外来人。  
  
   但他的期望被打破了。  
  
   “琼斯博士。”只好在是熟人。是那个奥加纳家的老仆人，着一身粗麻布衣服，在他这张桌子对面坐下了。老人声音压低，“我没有想到会在这里见到你。奥加纳夫人自听说向导一个人跑回去以后就很担心你。我以为……”  
  
    “以为我被龙吃了？我没有。”又是一口丝甜入味的酒，像是卢克自己的偏好。琼斯猜想。  
  
    琼斯身后的人一下子吵闹了许多。一个黑发的年轻人把他的椅子一转，转向琼斯这边。他笑着朝琼斯招手，大喊：“外乡人，我听到你说‘龙’？”  
  
    琼斯摆摆手先稳住了老仆人的慌乱，他也转过身去：“是的，先生。我昨晚遇到了龙。”  
  
    “你也是来找那什么龙族的宝藏的吗？你看起来不像。”年轻人的音量已经吸引了酒吧这边大半人的注意。这就让琼斯有些不满了，卢克或许不会喜欢他这样。然后年轻人又说：“是卢克带你来这的吗？有时候他就爱多管人闲事。”  
  
    “我没有！毕格斯，你又在后面说我。”卢克的声音突然插了进来，他拿着一盒子食物走到琼斯身边，对着哄笑的客人们只是鼓了下脸颊。  
  
    “哦，好的。那么先生，我猜卢克一定对你说了‘撞上龙的人都死无全尸’‘没什么人能活下来’之类的话。”被卢克称作毕格斯的青年笑着问他，眼神却落在卢克身上，盯着卢克脸上的变化发笑。哦天哪，琼斯可不想卷进年轻朋友们之间的打闹。  
  
    他就刚点了个头。卢克马上抢话说：“那可是龙啊毕格斯！听听老人们说的，这村子就曾经被愤怒的龙毁灭过。你是没有碰见过龙，我看见过……”他急切、不服气，把食物放在琼斯的桌子上，“算了毕格斯你别说了，你就是怎么也不会相信。”  
  
    “你看见过龙？”琼斯扯了扯卢克的袖子，可人们七嘴八舌的讨论盖掉了他的声音，卢克也没有感受到他袖子的扯动。  
  
    “但自我们这两三代人记事起，龙就再也没有杀过一个人。”  
  
    “或许龙死了。但这位外来人刚刚说他遇上了龙。”  
  
    “龙是为了宝藏才会住在这沙海的，要么就是它们本身就以塔图因为家。可龙的宝藏早没了，早就被纳布的探险家们给拿走了。”  
  
    塔图因的人都这样吗？对龙有如此特殊的狂热？这些人脑子里关于沙海里的龙的传说知道得似乎比他的古书上的都要多。他想着。这时候，毕格斯和酒吧里的其他人又陷进各自的关于龙的话题之中。老仆人在琼斯的对面捏着自己的手等待着，而琼斯只顾再扯了扯卢克的袖子：“卢克，你看见过龙？”  
  
    卢克这才转过来，如水晶的蓝眼睛盯着他的脸。“是的，我看见过龙。但那是很久以前的事了，那时候我还小……”  
  
    “琼斯博士。”老仆人不耐烦地叫道。  
  
    “卢克，你看见的龙是什么样子的？那时候你在哪？”琼斯逼问着，不顾老仆人也不顾卢克脸上的难堪和不满。卢克不想说起这个，琼斯注意到了。  
  
    “琼斯博士！”老仆人又喊了遍。  
  
    “好的？”琼斯这才转过身，意识到他还不知道老人的名字，又连忙住了嘴。卢克在他身后舒了口气，不仅是关于琼斯的问题被打断，也是对于酒吧的人们不再以这里为关注的中心。  
  
    “琼斯博士，奥加纳夫人和我们都十分关心你，既然你现在还活着，那么还请你继续这次任务。我们会为你寻找一个新的更好的向导，如果你需要的话，我们不迫切但我们真的希望你能够完成它。”老仆人的手指交叉在一起，说话的时候他的眼神不时飘向站在琼斯身后的卢克，带着怀疑和一种莫名的情绪。熟悉？或者是别的什么。  
  
    “我还不知道我在做任务呢……”琼斯摇摇头，手指磨蹭着玻璃杯的杯口。  
  
    “如果可以的话，我可以做他的向导，先生。”卢克插话，“我一直住在这沙漠里，我可以带他走到任何一个地方。但是你们得告诉我，琼斯先生到底是来这做什么的？”


	3. Chapter 3

    又是那天晚上的场景。  
  
    琼斯的呼吸卡在他的喉头，似乎有火，如此贴近他，把他能接触到的所有空气燃烧殆尽。但是不同。一个梦，卢克和匍匐在他面前的金红色的龙，向他微笑，发出无声的邀请。来吧、来找到我。来吧、来带走我。带我离开沙漠。  
  
    “卢克……”琼斯把男孩的名字吐出来，好像是那晚，龙向天空吐出火焰。  
  
    卢克不在这。他在酒吧，就算了解到琼斯是来寻宝的也只是撇撇嘴；他在他的朋友的家，为琼斯安置好一切之后就安静离开；他在村子以外的沙漠，在不知名的地方独自度过晚上。卢克可能在任何一个地方，但不在这。  
  
    他穿上浴袍，踱步出房间。窗外的天刚刚亮，卢克应该快到了。  
  
  
+  
  
  
    当他和卢克一起离开的时候，欧文夫妇一直在后面送到路口，卢克也不时回头向他们招手。琼斯把他的皮鞭在腰间别好，稳住帽子只凑合地回头摆了摆手。  
  
    已经看不见村子的迹象，让人怀疑这片沙漠中到底存在任何聚落的时候，琼斯才问：“为什么你昨晚不干脆和我一起在欧文他们那休息？”  
  
    “你太累了，你不能和我一起走那么远。”卢克摇头，咬着下唇看他，“而且我不喜欢在别人家里过夜，虽然我和欧文叔叔他们很熟，但是不行。我不喜欢。”  
  
  
+  
  
  
   “其实村子里一直都说没有什么龙族宝藏，但每次都有那么多人来，我们也不敢相信。后来也有人猜，或许真的有什么龙住在这里呢，年轻人就壮着胆子在晚上在沙漠里四处搜索。从来没有人找到过什么龙。”贝鲁女士这样告诉他，“可是也有人听到过龙鸣，龙在我们这就是个很大的传说。我们总是想找到龙，所以才会被龙一下子点起话题。”她这么解释。  
  
    琼斯裹在浴袍里，点点头，目光扫向一边。欧文夫妇的家的布置很简单，没有什么隐瞒的。大概也是没有什么可布置的。  
  
    欧文比较生硬冷淡，补充道：“卢克就曾经见到过龙，但也没人可以证明他看到了什么。”他叹息一声，眼光在琼斯脸上剜一下，“卢克还总是把那些贪心宝藏的外乡人从什么不知名的沙漠角落里救起来，但从来没有遇到过像在这里这位一样，还需要卢克继续照顾着做什么向导，看见龙以后还执着于什么虚无缥缈的宝藏的人。”  
  
    “欧文！别这么说。”贝鲁小声责备丈夫。  
  
    “怎么了？难道不是？”  
  
  
+  
  
  
    热浪拍打，沙丘延绵，蒸腾得人头晕眼花。  
  
    “你见到的龙是什么样子的？”  
  
+  
  
  
    “我们怀疑龙住在地下，要么也得是天上。怎么说也不在这沙漠里我们可见的地方。”欧文说，“不过话又说回来，龙这种生物从来都是个传说。说着好玩罢了。”  
  
  
+  
  
  
    龙从很远的天际之外飞来，翅膀有力的拍打出疾风，把他震到地上。在一片混沌的黑暗之中，只有龙像是发着什么光，金色的鳞甲后掩盖着一把通往古老秘密的钥匙。  
  
    是这样吗？  
  
    卢克站在龙的身后，脸上附着恐惧，一身黑衣。“不、不用过来！龙从不杀人——”他的喊叫和钟声一样飘散在空中，他也不挣扎，也不逃跑，他只是站在龙的身后。  
  
    然后龙收起了翅膀，收起了尖爪，退后几步，安静地在他面前俯下身子。来啊，触碰我。卢克闭上眼睛，决绝地抬起头，他的头发在无风之中被吹乱。这是个梦。金黄色、藏蓝色的光交织在一起，还有过于强烈的光，刺痛他的想法和眼睛。  
  
    男孩转过头来，微笑着看着他，再甜蜜不过——“夺走我的心。”  
  
  
+  
  
  
    “我从来不喜欢沙漠，我猜龙也是这样。”卢克的头向他这边偏了一下，“你知道的，‘龙在沙漠里诞生，又在沙漠里消亡’之类的，一辈子就待在这地方。”  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
    琼斯的呼吸卡在他的喉头，空气吸进又吸出。乌云瞬间就消逝在他眼前，风把他的头发全部打成结。明明他刚刚还行走在地上，在黑夜里执着地向卢克告诉他的天际，一步步地前行。  
  
    他的手抓着他皮鞭的柄，顺着在一片灿金中突兀的鞭绳看过去，他的皮鞭缠绕着的是传说中住在沙漠中的龙的脖颈。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

或许是龙感受到了他动作，意识到他醒来了，龙发出了一种吼叫，它拍动翅膀，声音顺着呼啸的风打在琼斯耳边。琼斯收紧了手里的鞭子，他的耳膜都快被声音震破。他甚至都来不及思考他刚刚昏迷了多久或者是他现在又在哪，他只希望能顺着鞭子爬到龙的脖颈上，在那边他会没那么容易摔下去。风试图推回他一点点向鞭子更前段爬去的手，而龙又再度发出吼叫。

那是哀鸣！琼斯这才注意到虽然风云的确在他眼前迅速掠过，但龙此时的速度并非很快。龙是在他醒来以后加速的，但哪怕加速之后也足够琼斯在疾风中获取呼吸，足够琼斯抓紧束缚在龙脖子上的鞭子而不至于掉下去。是龙不希望？还是龙做不到？琼斯放弃了原本爬到龙脖子上的计划，他艰难地转动头颅，观察着龙的身体。

龙不像他在梦里见到的那样完好而平静。琼斯也说不清那是黑云还是什么，但龙现在看起来脏兮兮的。它的身上滚着黑色的污迹，像是碳还有火药一类的粉末。最严重的地方就在琼斯的旁边，他所在的位置接近龙的翅膀，而就在他不远处，一道近他半身长的血口划开了龙金色的鳞甲，血似乎已经止住了，但看起来依旧可怖。

这可不妙。琼斯想着，而龙依旧坚持着向前加速，它就像是想要把琼斯震下去，想要逃离什么。如果再不做什么或许他就要掉下去了，琼斯把唯一的稻草抓得再紧一些。他不能让机会就这么溜走。他做了个决定。

“下去！”琼斯用尽所有气力大吼，他绝望得颤抖，他害怕他的声音就这么被风吹走，“我们下去！我不会伤害你！”他在心里暗自祈祷着龙拥有智慧，祈祷着龙可以听懂他的语言。

龙放慢了速度，它发出更长、更痛苦的鸣叫声。琼斯不明白那是什么意思，但龙似乎还在疑问着。龙不敢相信他。冷风依旧以急速流过他的皮肤。琼斯再次大吼：“我永远不会伤害你！相信我，我们下去！下到地面去！”他的所有急切、期盼和力量都灌进他的话语里。龙必须相信他，不然按照龙的伤势，不只是他，龙也撑不了多久。

又是一声吼叫，比之前那些痛苦绝望的哀鸣要沉重、有力得多。龙再次加快了速度，它先是向下俯冲，摆动的尾巴把黑云都驱开了些，接着再次收起它的速度。他们离沙面距离不远，但龙还没有准备好着地。

“换！换个姿势换个动作什么都可以！别这样降落！”琼斯恐慌地喊，他不想后悔做出的决定。龙吼了一声作为答复，急着在空中协调它的身体。

然后他们与沙漠相撞。

琼斯先从沙子里抬起头来，他猛地摇了摇头。流沙从他的身上抚过。他望向旁边，龙在他的不远处，侧身躺着，背对他。他的鞭子还绑在龙的脖子上，琼斯感到些许歉意，他站起来向龙那边歪斜地走过去，更像是在和缠绕着他的沙打架。

龙在沙子里翻了个身，有大半个他那么高的头颅转向他，乖巧的样子一如他的梦境里。龙温和的蓝眼睛紧锁住他的动作。

琼斯无奈又好笑地叹息。他不管这头受伤的龙此时此刻怎么想，他走了过去。

天快亮了。

龙闭上了眼睛。


End file.
